Rodolphe le redoutable
by saulot
Summary: Nami et Robin, vont apprendre à leurs dépens qu'il existe des personnes plus roublardes qu'elles.
1. Rencontre avec Rodolphe

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec Rodolphe :**

Luffy et ses compagnons s'amusaient tranquillement sur la plage de l'île de Traquenard, quand un homme du nom de Rodolphe aborda Luffy et Zoro qui se trouvaient un peu à l'écart du reste de l'équipage. L'instinct de Luffy lui dit de refuser la proposition de Rodolphe, cependant Zoro vexé à l'idée de perdre une occasion de mettre la main sur Excalib, une des épées, si ce n'est l'épée la plus solide et tranchante du monde, décida de faire pression sur le capitaine en incitant les autres membres de l'équipage à participer à l'aventure. La première personne qu'il rencontra fut Sandy, cependant obnubilé par le spectacle des femmes de l'équipage en maillot de bain, il mit un certain temps à réagir aux appels de Zoro.

**Zoro **(parle de plus en plus fort) : Sandy, cuistot, sourcil en vrille, prince des idiots, professionnel de l'intoxication alimentaire !

**Sandy ** ( très concentré) : Ah les jeunes filles en bikini sont un vrai trésor !

**Zoro **(hurle à plein poumons) : Si les bikinis te plaisent tant que ça, tu dois avoir une belle collection de maillots de bain !

**Sandy :** ( en colère) Je n'ai pas des goûts de pervers !

**Nami ** (pense) : Pendant l'escale sur la prochaine île, j'envois tout le monde à terre, et j'en profite pour fouiller de fonds en comble le bateau.

**Sandy** (sur un ton peu aimable) : Que veux- tu algue verte ?

**Zoro** (fronce les sourcils mais se force à rester calme) : Te parler d'une aventure potentiellement très intéressante.

Sandy étonné par le fait que Zoro ne réplique pas à sa vanne, écouta attentivement l'escrimeur, dés qu'il sut qu'il était question d'or, il sourit et alla chercher Nami et les autres membres de l'équipage. Ceux-ci se rassemblèrent autour de Luffy et Rodolphe, qui leur exposa son offre.

**Rodolphe** : Je me présente, je suis Rodolphe un archéologue sur le point de faire une découverte importante. Je vous propose la moitié d'un trésor en or d'une valeur d'au moins deux milliards de berries, si vous acceptez de m'aider vous pourrez vous et vos descendants vivre dans l'opulence pendant des siècles. En outre en gage de bonne volonté, je suis prêt à vous donnez 10 millions de berries, dés que vous aurez accepté ma proposition.

**Nami** (aux anges, et au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle est transportée par la joie) : 10 millions de berries !! Un trésor de 2 milliards de berries !! Non ce n'est pas possible je rêve !! _Les autres membres de l'équipage sauf Luffy sourirent, quand ils virent le sac rempli d'argent de Rodolphe._

**Rodolphe :** Non ce qui je vous propose est bien réel, j'étudie l'histoire des mystérieux Incas, un peuple, connu pour ses maisons en or. Jadis l'or était un métal très abondant sur l'île de Traquenard, et comme il n'avait aucune valeur monétaire, et que les pierres de construction de qualité était quasi-inexistantes, les gens qui voulaient des maisons solides se sont rabattus sur ce métal.

**Robin :** Pour les transactions monétaires, les plumes servaient de monnaie, la plume de pigeon servait pour les dépenses modérées du type achat de pain, la plume de poule valait 10 plumes de pigeons, celle de queue de coq 100 plumes de pigeons, et enfin celle d'aigle 1000 plumes de coq. Avec une seule plume d'aigle vous aviez de quoi acheter une ville chez les Incas.

**Rodolphe :** Exact, jeune demoiselle je suis étonné de rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaisse un tant soit peu la civilisation inca.

**Robin :** Je suis une archéologue.

**Rodolphe :** L'or n'est pas le seul trésor de Xarca, ce village est aussi réputé pour ses épées, dont la légendaire épée Excalib, selon les mythes incas, elle est si tranchante que tout escrimeur qui la manie, coupe le diamant aussi facilement qu'une motte de beurre. Je vous propose de faire moitié-moitié pour les épées, si Excalib existe, elle est à vous.

**Rodolphe :** Après 10 ans de recherche j'ai réussi à découvrir un site d'un ancien village qui contient des maisons incas, sans doute en très bon état, à cause des cendres volcaniques. Recouvrez de cendres volcaniques une maison, et les murs tiendront debout durant des millénaires. Les incas croyaient que les éruptions volcaniques étaient l'œuvre de démons, et que toucher de la cendre volcanique c'était corrompre son âme. Le petit village de Xarca à cause des cendres fut abandonné, puis au fil des siècles le village fut épargné par la lave, mais recouvert toujours plus par de la cendre volcanique au point d'être totalement submergé. Il y a 350 ans, lorsque le volcan Tixu cessa d'entrer en éruption, la végétation commença à pousser sur la cendre volcanique, qui est un des meilleurs engrais au monde, au bout d'un siècle, une forêt poussa au dessus du village de Xarca. Le village devenu invisible finit par tomber dans l'oubli, mais j'eus la chance il y a 10 ans de tomber sur des archives incas désignant de manière imprécise l'emplacement de Xarca. Malheureusement je ne suis pas la seule personne à chercher Xarca, des pirates sont aussi à la recherche de ce village, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont à peu près les mêmes informations que moi. Je les ai aperçu sur l'île de Traquenard, si je continue mes fouilles, je serai obligé de les croiser tôt ou tard, je suis un bon historien mais un piètre combattant, si je continue mes recherches ici, je signe mon arrêt de mort. Les marins qui patrouillent autour des eaux de Traquenard sont corrompus, si je demande leur aide, je mets ma vie en danger. Bien que vous soyez des pirates, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, car plusieurs personnes que je connais, on décrit l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, comme étant constitué de personnes à la force surhumaine et honorables. Si je fais appel à vous, malgré le portrait effroyable que fait de vous le gouvernement mondial, c'est à cause des témoignages favorables vous concernant venant des habitants du village de Kokoyashi. Avant de venir sur Traquenard j'habitais l'île de Susha qui est voisine d'Arlong Park.

Après le discours de Rodolphe les membres de l'équipage de chapeau de paille se concertèrent. Tous les membres d'équipage sauf Luffy, exprimèrent l'envie de visiter les ruines incas. Robin était franchement excitée de découvrir un site archéologique, et Pipo comme à son habitude anxieux face à une aventure dangereuse. Luffy émit des réserves qui calma les ardeurs de ses compagnons.

**Luffy** : Je me méfie de Rodolphe, mon intuition me dit de ne pas le suivre.

**Nami** (étonnée) : Huh, toi qui est toujours le premier à chercher l'aventure, tu hésites ?

**Luffy** : Oui, je crois qu'il serait raisonnable de ne pas chercher à s'aventurer à Xarca, même si ce village existe, le danger me semble trop grand.

**Nami** ( en colère, des veines apparaissent sur son front) : Si tu crois que. _Nami se tait et détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard sérieux de Luffy. _

**Nami :** J'ai passé des années à arnaquer des pirates, j'ai appris à reconnaître les individus louches Luffy, et je pense que Rodolphe est digne de confiance.

**Robin :** Je suis d'accord avec Nami, Rodolphe ne ment pas quand il affirme être un historien, la plupart des gens ne connaissent même pas la civilisation inca, pour pouvoir donner des détails sur un village inca isolé comme Xarca, il est nécessaire d'être un spécialiste en histoire.

**Sanji :** Si Nami et Robin croient en Rodolphe, je suis leur avis.

**Zoro :** Evidemment, un toutou comme toi, ne peut qu'obéir docilement à ses maîtresses.

**Sanji :** Répètes, ce que tu as dit ! _Sanji furieux tente de frapper Zoro, s'en suit une bagarre, écourtée par l'intervention de Nami. _

Pipo, Franky, Chopper, et Zoro jugeaient tous les quatre la proposition de Rodolphe intéressante.

**Luffy** (devant l'avis de la majorité s'inclina) : Très bien, j'espère me tromper, que mon intuition est erronée. Je suis d'accord pour tenter le coup. Pipo tu restes de garde sur le bateau.

Luffy et ses compagnons acceptèrent la demande de Rodolphe. Celui-ci leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin, devant la mairie de la ville de Ora, avant de partir, il demanda.

**Rodolphe** (sur un ton angoissé) : Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît, tous m'accompagnez à Xarca ? Je suis certain que deux de nos ennemis sont des utilisateurs de fruits du démon, contre ce genre d'adversaires il vaut mieux mettre le paquet. Je connais une grotte où vous pourrez cacher votre bateau. Si vous acceptez cette demande, je suis prêt à modifier en votre faveur le partage, 45 de l'or pour moi et 55 pour vous.

**Nami** (enthousiaste par l'idée de gagner plus d'argent) : Bien sur !

Luffy et Pipo donnèrent leur accord, bien qu'une profonde angoisse les habitaient tous les deux. Risquer sa vie, ne dérangeait pas Luffy, mais il avait peur que ses compagnons demain soient blessés voire tués. Pipo lui était très préoccupé par les dangers, menaçant sa personne.


	2. Pièges

Chapitre 2 : Pièges :

**Chapitre 2 : Pièges : **

Le rendez-vous devant la mairie entre Rodolphe et l'équipage de chapeau de paille se déroula sans histoire, une fois quelques explications échangées. Ils se mirent en route pour la forêt de Léona, au milieu des arbres, ils découvrirent un grand trou, et une échelle de cordes Rodolphe leur dit de s'arrêter et commença à parler.

**Rodolphe :** Le village de Xurca est en bas de l'échelle, suivez-moi.

Une fois descendus dans le trou, Luffy et ses compagnons n'aperçurent aucun village, juste une galerie souterraine, remplie de tunnels. Luffy s'apprêtait à poser une question, quand Rodolphe s'enfuit en courant vers un wagon, posé sur des rails, une fois à l'intérieur il pressa deux boutons d'une télécommande. Le wagon grâce à son moteur fila à toute allure, et une immense dalle en granit marin, empêchait Luffy et ses compagnons de remonter à la surface.

**Ensemble de l'équipage :** Que se passe t-il ?

**Rodolphe** ( sur un ton moqueur, sa voix provenait d'un mégaphone sur un mur) : Ha, ha, ha, vous vous êtes faites berné par Rodolphe le redoutable, le chasseur de prime le plus rusé du monde.

**Luffy :** Je dirais plutôt le plus vantard et peureux du monde, la vitesse à laquelle tu nous as faussé compagnie était vraiment prodigieuse.

**Rodolphe :** Grr ! ( se calme), le labyrinthe où vous vous trouvez possède une sortie, essayez donc de la trouver, même si vous n'avez aucune chance de me résister ! Ha, ha, ha, ha !

Rodolphe activa alors le premier piège du Labyrinthe, ses murs mobiles, à force de faire surgir et disparaître les murs, il avait réussi à ce que Luffy et ses compagnons, se retrouvent seuls. Rodolphe qui observait tout ce qui passait dans le Labyrinthe grâce à un réseau de caméra, put voir qu'il avait isolé ses proies, ce succès le mit de très bonne humeur.

**Rodolphe :** Je suis génial, je suis le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus beau, surtout le plus beau, tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Il se mit à embrasser les lèvres du reflet de son miroir de poche. Puis il se regarda avec un air amoureux.

Pendant ce temps Luffy et ses compagnons marchaient dans le Labyrinthe, tous les deux mètres un piège se déclenchait, et était détruit. La rage de s'être fait berné rendait destructeur, l'équipage de chapeau de paille, dés qu'il avait fini d'esquiver un piège, il se mettait à le démolir complètement.

Rodolphe enrageait, ses minables avaient détruit Annie, Joseph, Pascal, Suzanne, Joachim etc, il allait leur faire regretter leurs actes. Rodolphe, en plus d'être mégalomane, méchant, cruel, sadique, prétentieux, têtu, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, lubrique…, est fétichiste, il adore tellement les pièges qu'il fabrique, qu'il leur donne des noms. Sa vengeance, à l'égard de Luffy et des siens allait être terrible, il allait les fouetter, les brûler, leur arracher les ongles, leur crever les yeux, leur casser les os, couper leurs doigts, non il leur réservait un châtiment bien pire, écouter pendant plus d'une heure, des chansons de Patrick Bruelle.


	3. Dénouement

Chapitre 3 : Dénouement :

**Chapitre 3 : Dénouement :**

Rodolphe est sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes, tous les pièges, qu'ils avaient installés dans le Labyrinthe sont démolis, une petite bande de pirates a détruit le fruit de plusieurs années de travail. Cependant il se ressaisit rapidement car il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Grâce aux caméras, et aux passages secrets du Labyrinthe, Rodolphe pouvait encore capturer les membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille. Ce qu'il fit sans problème, malgré le fait que ses aptitudes de combattant ne fussent pas extraordinaires. Certes il avait de l'expérience, avait suivi un entraînement rigoureux à l'épée, et disposait de bonnes capacités physiques, mais face aux aptitudes surhumaines des pirates de Chapeau de paille, il aurait dû être balayé. Seulement voilà Rodolphe est le roi pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, son don de préscience conféré par le fruit du démon Vision lui permet de découvrir les peurs secrètes, les sujets qui fâchent pour ses adversaires, il arrive très facilement à trouver des paroles extrêmement blessantes pour ses ennemis, il est toujours arrivé à mettre dans une colère terrible ou en larmes ses ennemis, de provoquer une perte de moyens qui rend beaucoup moins dangereux ses opposants. Pendant que son ennemi est plongé dans le trouble, Rodolphe frappe et le met en pièces.

_**Flashback : **_

**Rodolphe :** Voici Tony Tony Chopper l'assassin !

**Chopper :** Je suis un médecin !

**Rodolphe :** A cause de qui le docteur Hiluluk fut empoisonné ?

**Chopper** ( en larmes, charge violemment) : Ouah ! _Il s'effondre une minute plus tard._

**Rodolphe** ( avec un sourire méprisant) : Un crétin en colère est si facile à neutraliser.

**Franky :** Une dernière volonté, escroc sur le point de mourir !

**Rodolphe :** Toute la Franky Family a été exterminée par des assassins au service du gouvernement, hier.

Franky tétanisé par la nouvelle, fut incapable de résister à l'attaque de Rodolphe.

**Nami** ( en colère, et avec un regard effrayant) : Sale gredin, tu vas regretter le jour tu es né !

**Rodolphe** (impassible) : Un jour où l'autre tu finiras chassée de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille.

**Nami** (interloquée) : Quoi ?

**Rodolphe :** Ta radinerie, tes crises de colère, c'est exaspérant !

**Nami :** Si tu crois que tes provocations, me font un quelconque effet, tu te trompes.

**Rodolphe :** Luffy et Nico Robin forment un couple, hier soir ils se sont embrassés passionnément.

Nami hébétée, laissa tombé son Climat Tact par terre, cette erreur fatale signifia sa défaite.

**Pipo :** Je suis le capitaine Pipo, le roi des mers !

**Rodolphe :** Plutôt le roi des peureux. Face au danger tes jambes tremblent, et tes genoux émettent un bruit de castagnettes tellement ils s'entrechoquent ! Si mademoiselle Kaya connaissait le nombre de choix où tu as fait preuve de couardise, elle rougirait de honte !

Pipo furieux, s'élance pour frapper avec son poing, il est neutralisé en deux secondes.

**Rodolphe :** Idiot, avec tes talents de sniper tu aurais pu me vaincre en m'attaquant à distance !

**Rodolphe** : Voici Nico Robin, celle qui adore trahir et agir sournoisement, la porte-poisse !

**Robin** (mal à l'aise) : J'ai changé depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy.

**Rodolphe :** Non, tu es restée la même. Qui a passé un accord secret dans le dos de Chapeau de paille et de ses compagnons avec le gouvernement mondial ?

**Robin :** C'était pour leur sauver la vie !

**Rodolphe :** En permettant au gouvernement mondial d'accéder aux armes antiques, tu signais à coup sur, l'arrêt de mort de l'ensemble des pirates de la planète, or si je me trompe pas, tes amis sont des pirates.

Robin en larmes, tombe à genoux, Rodolphe la met K.O.

**Rodolphe :** Si sur ton avis de recherche tu es dessiné et non photographié, c'est à cause de ta laideur surnaturelle.

**Sanji :** Je vais tellement t'arranger le visage à coups de pied, que quand tu te regarderas dans un miroir, tu t'évanouiras.

**Rodolphe :** Luffy a déjà fait plusieurs fois l'amour avec Nami et Robin, il aime bien qu'elles participent toutes les deux en même temps à leurs ébats amoureux.

Sanji pétrifié, avait un visage où s'exprimait l'effroi, il ne para pas le violent coup d'épée que Rodolphe lui adressa, il s'évanouit.

**Rodolphe :** Quelle beau gazon, ta chevelure verte est vraiment bien entretenue, je ne vois aucune mauvaise herbe.

**Zoro ** ( porte une main près de ses sabres) : Tu mets en danger ta vie, tout ce que tu obtiendras en m'insultant c'est une mort plus rapide. _Il dégaine ses épées._

Zoro resta stoïque face aux paroles de Rodolphe, cependant il fut aussi battu, car son sens de l'orientation déplorable l'handicapa durant son combat dans le Labyrinthe. Rodolphe ne cherchant pas l'affrontement direct se mit à s'enfuir, dés qu' il vit qu'il n'affectait pas avec des mots le sabreur, Zoro le poursuivit mais se perdit, Rodolphe profita de la confusion de l' escrimeur qui essayait de retrouver son chemin, pour le frapper dans le dos, et l'assommer.

_**Fin du Flashback : **_

Il reste un seul adversaire à neutraliser Luffy au chapeau de paille. Rodolphe pensait l'avoir avec un appât empoisonné, de la viande de boeuf assaisonné au vitriol. Heureusement pour lui, Luffy avait un odorat développé, il flaira une odeur bizarre sur la viande, et n'y toucha pas. L'odeur de poison était quasi-imperceptible, cependant quand il est question de nourriture, les capacités de Luffy sont décuplées. Rodolphe avait prévu un plan de secours, il balança par derrière une grenade sur Luffy, cependant son instinct lui fit sentir le danger, ce qui lui permit de voir la grenade et de s'éloigner assez pour ne pas être blessé par l'explosion. Le sourire mauvais de Rodolphe s'évanouit, il avait en face de lui, un adversaire bien plus fort que lui et hostile, mais il lui restait un atout, sa langue de vipère.

**Rodolphe :** Ton chapeau de paille est vraiment moche !

**Luffy :** … _Paf Luffy ne chercha pas à répliquer, il se contenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing au visage_

**Rodolphe :** Tu es le capitaine le plus stupide du monde. _Pif, nouveau coup de poing dans la face_

**Rodolphe :** Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est manger et dormir. _Paf _

Rodolphe était désemparé, son adversaire n'était pas déstabilisé par les mots, il n'avait plus de piège à proximité pour l'aider, et surtout son cher visage, était tuméfié ! Il était sur le point de pleurer, quand il pensa à un argument qui pouvait lui sauver la vie.

**Rodolphe :** Tous tes compagnons sont mes prisonniers, si tu me tues, ils ne survivront pas, tu ne sais pas où ils sont enfermés, si je ne te mène pas à eux, ils finiront par mourir de faim. Je te propose un marché, épargne-moi et laisse-moi filer, et je délivre tes amis.

**Luffy** ( regard terrifiant) : Il suffit que je te frappe, mauviette pour que tu craches le morceau.

**Rodolphe** ( terrifié, et le pantalon mouillé au niveau de l'entrejambe) : Je te donnerai 100 millions de berries si tu ne me blesses pas.

**Luffy** : C'est tentant, mais je peux te frapper, et ensuite voler ton argent.

**Rodolphe** (une fiole à la main) : Si tu essayes j'avale ce poison mortel sur le champ, ce qui signera l'arrêt de mort de tes compagnons.

**Luffy** (dépité): Très bien, je te laisse tranquille mais tu as intérêt à tenir parole pour la libération de mes amis, et l'argent, sinon tu le regretteras amèrement.

Luffy accompagna Rodolphe chez lui, Luffy lui demanda si ses amis se trouvait dans la maison, Rodolphe répondit affirmativement, Luffy vit à son regard apeuré qu'il disait la vérité. Mais Rodolphe réservait une mauvaise surprise à Luffy. Il pressa un bouton dissimulé sous un meuble, qui activa un piège mortel, 5 flèches foncèrent silencieusement vers le dos de Luffy, cependant il sentit la menace, il empoigna Rodolphe, et s'en servit de bouclier humain pour parer les projectiles. Rodolphe mourut sur le coup.

Luffy retrouva ses amis, sains et saufs, Rodolphe avait blessé ses compagnons, mais ils se remettraient de leurs blessures avec du repos, il les avait épargné pour pouvoir torturer les sagouins qui avaient démoli ses jolis pièges. Une fois la joie des retrouvailles et de la liberté retrouvée, Luffy s'aperçut de la tristesse de ses compagnons. Certes Franky en découvrant que Rodolphe lui avait menti sur la disparition de la Franky Family, retrouva sa joie de vivre et il suffit de quelques explications pour remonter le moral à Nami et Sanji, heureux que Luffy soit toujours célibataire. Zoro d'abord vexé par sa défaite contre Rodolphe, finit par surmonter son amertume. Cependant il n'empêche que Pipo, Chopper et Robin étaient toujours attristés, bien qu'un mois se soit écoulé depuis la mort de Rodolphe, ce sadique avait réussi à les traumatiser à force de les couvrir de paroles blessantes et d'insultes, pendant leur captivité, Rodolphe était le champion du mot qui fâche, il pouvait en quelques minutes faire pleurer un pirate aguerri, avec quelques remarques vexantes . Luffy convoqua alors tour à tour ces 3 compagnons tristes, pour leur demander ce qui les tourmentaient.

**Chopper :** Le remords d'avoir provoqué la mort de Hilluluk me ronge.

**Luffy :** La victime de ton erreur ne t'en voulait pas Chopper, en sombrant dans le désespoir tu salis sa mémoire, s'il a accepté de te pardonner ce n'est pas pour que tu te lamentes. Tu es le médecin de ce bateau, un docteur qui a la confiance de tout l'équipage.

**Pipo :** Je suis un froussard, en situation de danger je tremble, je fais honte à l'équipage.

**Luffy :** Au contraire tu lui fais honneur, certes les nombreux dangers que nous côtoyons t'impressionne plus que les autres membres de l'équipage, mais tu leur fais face, tu es incapable d'abandonner l'un de nous. La plus grande des formes de courage c'est de savoir surmonter sa peur, ce que tu fais brillamment depuis le début de notre odyssée. La majorité des pirates tremblent à la simple évocation du nom de « la route de tous les périls », toi tu as eu le courage de participer depuis plusieurs mois, à un voyage dans une mer que beaucoup de pirates aguerris n'osent parcourir, alors ne te dévalorises pas.

**Robin :** Je suis une femme stupide, j'ai passé un accord avec le gouvernement mondial en espérant protéger mes amis, mais tout ce que ma collaboration aurait apporté au final, c'est le réveil d'une menace qui les auraient balayé à terme. Vu votre célébrité, il est probable que toi et les autres auriez fait parti des premières victimes des armes antiques.

**Luffy :** Robin en échange de l'espoir que tout l'équipage sauf toi, puisse rester longtemps en vie, tu as pactisé avec le gouvernement, car tu étais certaine à 100 que tout l'équipage mourrait à court terme si tu ne coopérais avec lui. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, ton acte de profonde loyauté m'a profondément touché, ainsi que Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Pipo, Franky et Sanji. Je pense qu'à ta place j'aurai fait le même choix que toi.

L'entrevue avec Luffy n'avait pas guéri totalement Chopper, Pipo et Robin, de leurs tourments, mais ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Ceci ajouté aux efforts du reste de l'équipage pour leur remonter le moral, les rendirent petit à petit de plus en plus heureux de vivre.

**Fin**__


End file.
